


PART SIX, EXPLICIT SMuT

by gardenwitch



Series: EXPLICIT SMuT [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I THINK I KNOW WHY MY SISTER HAS THIS LIKING TOWARDS WRITING NOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PART SIX, EXPLICIT SMuT

**Author's Note:**

> I got my computer back uou   
> sort of.  
> i got it for school work and shit ahahah   
> im not even going to do school work man fuck that   
> anyway the next one will most definitely be the last part of this.   
> i appreciate all the positive feedback! you've been gr8 all of you.  
> i will be working on my secret santa submissions, and English Academy.   
> I will be posting the first chapter of it tonight!

BRO IS AT THE HuMAN STORE. 

 

JOHN HuMAN IS THERE WITH HIS FATHER. 

 

BRO SMILES TO HIMSELF AND FOLLOWS CLOSELY BEHIND THEM.

 

JOHN HuMAN RuNS OFF TO GET SOMETHING. 

 

BRO GOES AFTER HIM. 

 

YOuRE SUCH A FuCKING CREEPER BRO.

 

BRO GRABS JOHN HuMANS WRIST. 

 

JOHN HuMAN YELPS.

 

HE FuCKING YELPED WHAT A SCAREDY CAT. 

 

BRO LEANED DOWN AND KISSED JOHN HuMANS CHEEK. 

 

JOHN HuMAN FuCKING BLuSHES AND PuSHES BRO AWAY. 

 

BRO IS PLEASED WITH HIMSELF. 

 

JOHN HuMAN FuCKING RuNS AWAY. 


End file.
